


What I stand for

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Dinner, M/M, Nostalgia, Secret Crush, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: I primi giorni aveva dato la colpa al fatto che gli mancasse la Francia, che gli mancasse il viaggio e che fosse stato il dover tornare ai ritmi di lavoro a farlo sentire così.Ma non era riuscito a raccontarsi questa bugia troppo a lungo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	What I stand for

**_~ What I stand for ~_ **

Non erano passate che poche settimane.

Poche settimane, e Yuya non ricordava di essersi mai sentito peggio in vita sua.

I primi giorni aveva dato la colpa al fatto che gli mancasse la Francia, che gli mancasse il viaggio e che fosse stato il dover tornare ai ritmi di lavoro a farlo sentire così.

Ma non era riuscito a raccontarsi questa bugia troppo a lungo.

Da quando era tornato, aveva cercato di non rimanere mai troppo a lungo da solo.

Chiamava Kota o Kei o Daiki, chiamava chiunque fosse disposto a trascinarlo fuori di casa, e ogni volta che vi rimetteva piede trovava sempre quella ormai familiare sensazione di vuoto ad attenderlo.

Sapeva cosa gli mancava, per quanto non volesse ammetterlo apertamente, e non era il viaggio e non era la Francia.

Quella sera era tornato a casa più stanco del solito; non che avesse fatto niente di diverso dal normale, aveva avuto un servizio fotografico ed un’intervista con il resto dei BEST, ma complice la mancanza di sonno si sentiva distrutto.

Si diresse stancamente verso il frigorifero, cominciando a togliersi i vestiti che aveva avuto indosso tutto il giorno.

Fissò il contenuto dell’elettrodomestico con aria assorta, mentre contemporaneamente abbandonava la maglietta sulla sedia della cucina.

Non aveva particolarmente fame, e non c’era nemmeno niente che potesse in qualche modo stuzzicare il suo appetito.

Tirò fuori una lattina di birra, sbuffando e richiudendo lo sportello, poi la aprì e diede un sorso veloce, lasciandola sul tavolo e andando in camera per finire di cambiarsi.

Non ne poteva più di passare le serate in quel modo, ma non sapeva nemmeno che cosa fare per riuscire a stare meglio, per riuscire a non pensare a tutto quello di cui realmente avrebbe avuto voglia, ma che invece non poteva avere.

Era ancora perso in questo genere di pensieri poco felici quando sentì suonare alla porta.

Aggrottando le sopracciglia andò ad aprire, domandandosi chi potesse essere a quell’ora, considerando che non aspettava nessuno.

Quando aprì e si ritrovò di fronte a sé Chinen, non seppe con quale autocontrollo riuscì a non imprecare.

Spalancò gli occhi, balbettando qualcosa di incomprensibile prima di richiudere la bocca, attendendo qualche secondo e poi sorridendogli.

“Ciao, Yuri.” gli disse, con tono di voce il più neutro possibile. “Cosa ci fai qui?”

Il più piccolo gli sorrise più spontaneamente, alzando le spalle e accennando con il capo alle buste nelle proprie mani.

“Ciao. Mi dispiace di non averti avvisato, ma ho pensato di farti una sorpresa. Sapevo che oggi saresti tornato tardi, per cui ho pensato che magari ti facesse piacere cenare insieme.” spiegò, il tono che si affievoliva sempre di più, in mancanza di una totale reazione da parte di Yuya. “Ma forse avevi altri programmi? Ti ho interrotto? Se vuoi posso andare via, non è un...”

“No!” lo fermò il più grande, sorridendogli di nuovo stentatamente e scostandosi dall’uscio per farlo passare. “Vieni, entra, stavo appunto pensando a cosa fare per cena, hai avuto un ottimo tempismo.” lo tranquillizzò, richiudendogli la porta alle spalle e facendogli cenno di andare pure in salotto dopo che si fu tolto le scarpe.

Yuri si diresse invece in cucina, posando le buste sul tavolo e cominciando a tirarne fuori il contenuto. Si voltò poi verso Yuya, con un sorriso complice.

“Visto che quando eravamo ad Aix-les-Bains ti è piaciuta tanto la fonduta che abbiamo mangiato, ho pensato che potevamo provare a prepararla noi.” gli disse. “Ci ho impiegato un secolo a trovare tutti gli ingredienti che servono, e anche la pentola per la fonduta. Penso di aver preso tutto, e ho segnato anche la ricetta, penso che possiamo farcela. Non sembra difficilissimo.”

Chinen continuava a parlare, a dirgli dove avesse trovato i formaggi e il fornello, a spiegargli alcuni passaggi della preparazione, ma Yuya non lo stava ascoltando davvero.

Non riusciva a non pensare al fatto che non appena il più piccolo era entrato in casa, si era sentito come se qualsiasi forma di malessere provata durante quelle settimane fosse sparita.

Ma lo sapeva già che era lui, che era colpa di Yuri se si sentiva in questo modo, eppure essere messo così di fronte alla propria debolezza lo aveva impensierito non poco.

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto lasciar correre quel genere di sensazioni, ma non era riuscito a farne a meno. Non era stata la settimana passata in Francia a confonderlo, eppure il viaggio aveva fatto bene la sua parte, e quando era ritornato aveva scoperto con disappunto quanto ormai si fosse abituato alla presenza di Chinen, quanto gli mancasse svegliarsi e non vederlo nel letto accanto al proprio, quanto gli mancasse passare tutta la giornata insieme a lui.

Era sempre stato convinto che Yuri per lui non fosse altro che un amico, perché quando l’aveva conosciuto era davvero troppo piccolo, e non aveva mai pensato in altro senso al loro rapporto.

Quand’era che invece era cresciuto, e che lui aveva cominciato a sentirsi così nei suoi confronti?

Cercò di smettere di pensarci, non volendo dare a vedere a Yuri quanto fosse a disagio, e prestò invece attenzione a quanto il più piccolo gli stesse dicendo, aiutandolo ad iniziare a preparare la fonduta.

Nervosismo a parte, era felice che avesse avuto questo pensiero, che avesse voluto cenare con lui e mangiare qualcosa che ricordava essergli piaciuta tanto.

Yuya era convinto che, in un modo o nell’altro, sarebbe arrivato illeso alla fine della serata.

“Yuri, qui dice che il formaggio va fatto ammorbidire... come facciamo, passerebbe l’ora di cena da un pezzo se...”

“L’ho già fatto ammorbidire a casa e l’ho tagliato. Puoi metterlo direttamente a fondere, però fai attenzione che non si attacchi alla pentola.” gli sorrise, allusivo. “ _Molta_ attenzione, Yuuyan.”

Il più grande fece una smorfia, deciso a mostrargli che non era in grado unicamente di combinare disastri.

Rimasero in silenzio durante tutto il tempo impiegato a cucinare la cena, e alla fine riuscirono a mettersi a tavola ad un orario se non altro decente.

I due guardavano la fonduta con aria soddisfatta, sorridendosi l’un l’altro.

“Non siamo stati poi così male, no?” disse Yuri prendendo con la forchetta il primo pezzo di pane, intingendolo nel formaggio fuso.

“No. Quando mi hai detto cosa avevi intenzione di fare, sinceramente ho creduto che avremmo fatto prima ad ordinare una pizza per cena.” rispose l’altro, imitandolo.

La fonduta non era male affatto per essere la prima volta che la preparavano, ma Yuya era tornato a rimuginare su cosa volesse dire che Chinen fosse lì insieme a lui in quel momento, e non riuscì a godersi la cena come in effetti avrebbe voluto.

Era riuscito a distrarsi mentre cucinavano, perché Yuri gliel’aveva reso semplice, perché stare insieme in quel modo lo aveva fatto sentire bene, così come quando erano in Francia, come se quella sensazione di vuoto provata nel corso delle ultime settimane si fosse improvvisamente colmata.

Ma ora sapeva che Yuri prima o poi sarebbe uscito da casa sua, che lo avrebbe lasciato di nuovo da solo, e che allora tutto quel processo di autocommiserazione sarebbe ricominciato, e lui non ne aveva la minima intenzione.

Non lo fece seguendo un ragionamento ben preciso, fu come se il suo corpo si muovesse per istinto, e si alzò dal tavolo bofonchiando delle scuse imprecisate al più piccolo, muovendosi a passo svelto verso il salotto.

Rimase fermo in mezzo alla stanza, passandosi le mani davanti al viso e poi fra i capelli.

Sentì il rumore della sedia che si spostava e poi colse con la coda dell’occhio la figura di Yuri sulla soglia; rimase fermo, in attesa probabilmente che fosse lui a dire qualcosa.

“Mi... mi dispiace.” mormorò Yuya, senza voltarsi. “Non so cosa mi sia preso, torno subito. Dammi solo qualche secondo per...” s’interruppe, e solo allora Yuri si avvicinò, mettendogli una mano sul braccio, preoccupato. 

“Cosa c’è che non va, Yuu?” gli chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

E fu a quel punto che Yuya rinunciò a fingere, e rinunciò a mostrarsi tranquillo quando in realtà non lo era, non più.

“Sei... sei tu, Yuri.” gli disse, scostandosi dal suo tocco. Quando vide l’espressione confusa sul volto del più piccolo sospirò, spiegandosi. “Non voglio dire che sia colpa tua. Anzi, è colpa mia a dire il vero.” di nuovo prese fiato, consapevole del fatto che si sarebbe pentito di qualsiasi cosa avesse detto, ma anche che non poteva più fermarsi, adesso. Poteva solo sperare di non fare niente di sbagliato, niente che gli togliesse definitivamente Yuri. “È da quando siamo tornati dalla Francia che non sto bene. Che, ecco, che mi sento solo.” aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Che mi manchi tu, Yuri.”

Chinen spalancò gli occhi, chinando il capo da un lato, come se stesse cercando di metabolizzare quanto l’altro gli aveva appena detto.

“Ti manco nel senso che...?” chiese.

Takaki si morse un labbro, forte.

“Nel senso che vorrei essere con te. Che vorrei...”

S’interruppe quando vide Yuri sorridere, prima anzi che scoppiasse a ridere.

“Scusa.” gli disse, senza essere capace di smettere. Passò ancora qualche secondo, prima che si calmasse e scuotesse la testa. “Yuya, dèi... lo so che non sei mai stato un genio, ma pensavo che almeno a questo ci potessi arrivare.” continuò, avvicinandosi a lui di un passo. “Perché credi che sia spuntato a casa tua senza dirti niente? Per fare la fonduta, poi! E perché credi che io abbia continuato a cercarti sempre in questi ultimi anni?” arrossì, improvvisamente imbarazzato. “Mi dispiace che ci sia stato male, ma io ci sono più abituato di te.”

Yuya impiegò qualche secondo per realizzare.

E qualche altro per convincersi del fatto che quello che Yuri gli stava dicendo fosse la verità.

Perché avrebbe dovuto mentirgli, del resto? Perché...

Ancora una volta il suo corpo reagì in modo puramente istintivo. Prese il più piccolo per la vita, attirandolo contro di sé e chinandosi a baciarlo.

Non era piccolo, non più, non aveva più il timore di dovergli dire alcunché e adesso che sapeva di non essere il solo a sentirsi così aveva voglia di recuperare tutto il tempo che avevano perso nel tacersi ciò che provavano l’uno per l’altro.

Sentì Yuri ricambiare ben volentieri il bacio, portandogli le mani sui fianchi e spingendosi contro di lui, cercando la sua bocca e la sua lingua, e si domandò se anche lui non si sentisse nello stesso identico modo.

Senza separarsi da lui lo sollevò, lasciando che si tenesse su circondandogli la vita con le gambe, e procedette a tentoni fino alla camera da letto.

Una volta arrivato scostò con una mano i vestiti che aveva abbandonato sul letto, lasciando poi andare Yuri sul materasso.

Si concesse qualche secondo per guardarlo e gli sorrise, felice come non si sentiva da fin troppo tempo, prima di chinarsi nuovamente su di lui, tornando a baciarlo.

Le mani del più piccolo nel mentre cercavano l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni insieme all’orlo della maglietta, in un tentativo frettoloso di liberarlo dai vestiti, ma Yuya non lo aiutò minimamente in tal senso.

Gli stava piacendo troppo baciarlo, e sentiva di volerselo godere il più a lungo possibile senza lasciarlo andare, per una volta conscio del fatto che non stava costruendo castelli in aria, ma che era davvero lì sotto di sé, che lo voleva tanto quanto lo voleva lui.

Per questo lasciò passare ancora diversi minuti prima di separarsi, spogliandosi velocemente e facendo altrettanto con lui, tornando a baciare la sua pelle adesso nuda, eccitato, sentendo pressante la voglia di farlo suo in quel preciso istante.

Forse perché perso in questo suo desiderio si lasciò cogliere alla sprovvista da Yuri, il quale velocemente si mise a sedere e si spostò di lato, mandando poi lui con la schiena contro il materasso, montandogli addosso e sorridendogli malizioso.

“Scusa.” gli disse, affatto sincero, mentre prendeva il suo posto nell’esplorare la sua pelle con la bocca e con la lingua, mordendolo di tanto in tanto, muovendosi sempre più verso il basso, scivolando su di lui.

Quando Yuya lo sentì passare la lingua sulla propria erezione imprecò a mezza bocca, serrando gli occhi e lasciando andare la testa contro il cuscino, cercando di tenere sotto controllo i propri movimenti quando l’altro lo prese del tutto in bocca, scendendo su di lui, muovendo la bocca e la lingua con fare provocatorio.

Yuya portò una mano fra i suoi capelli, spingendolo contro di sé senza fare troppa forza, più che altro accompagnandone i movimenti, cercando di godersi ogni minimo dettaglio di quelle labbra serrate sul proprio sesso, di quella lingua che lo accarezzava, di quelle mani che nel frattempo gli stringevano i fianchi, forte.

Dopo ancora qualche minuto gli tirò i capelli perché si scostasse, sebbene l’altro sembrasse non volerne sapere.

“Yuri... Yuri, basta.” mormorò, alquanto controvoglia, gemendo per la mancanza improvvisa di contatto quando l’altro finalmente si risollevò.

Chinen non disse una parola e si mise accanto a lui, stendendosi, in un chiaro invito a raggiungerlo.

Yuya si mosse più velocemente di quanto non avrebbe fatto se in effetti non fosse stato eccitato fino a questo punto; gli passò le dita sulle labbra, spingendolo a schiuderle, guardandolo attento mentre passava la lingua fra le falangi, inumidendole, ancora con quella voglia di provocarlo che non aveva sfogato del tutto.

Il più grande portò poi la mano fra le sue gambe, sistemandovisi in mezzo, iniziando a prepararlo, scrutando le espressioni dell’altro, avendo cura di non fargli male, decidendosi di averne avuto abbastanza solo quando vide scomparire qualsiasi forma di fastidio dal suo viso.

Lo penetrò piano, poco per volta, attento a non fargli male; fu più difficile del previsto, sentiva quel calore avvolgerlo come in una morsa, e il suo primo istinto sarebbe stato quello di spingersi in un unico movimento dentro di lui, ma in qualche modo resistette.

Attese poco prima di iniziare a muoversi più velocemente tuttavia, incoraggiato dai gemiti del più piccolo.

Gli afferrò i fianchi, attirandolo maggiormente contro di sé, continuando a spingersi dentro di lui e chinandosi a baciarlo ancora una volta, senza stancarsi mai di quelle labbra.

Il ritmo aumentava sempre di più con lo scorrere dei minuti, e lui si sentiva già troppo vicino a cedere, complice il corpo bollente di Yuri, complice la sua voce che chiamava il nome di Yuya ripetutamente, in una cantilena eccitante quasi quanto tutto il resto.

Avvolse la sua erezione nel palmo della mano, muovendosi in fretta, non impiegando troppo prima di fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Impresse nella propria mente la sua espressione stravolta dal piacere, e il suo corpo che si tendeva sotto il proprio, e il suo grido di pura soddisfazione, trovandolo assai meglio di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai potuto immaginare.

Si spinse ancora dentro di lui, e poco dopo venne a sua volta, svuotandosi in quel corpo bollente, trattenendo a stento un grido, soffocandolo nel collo del più piccolo.

Quando si sentì nuovamente padrone abbastanza di se stesso si lasciò ricadere sul materasso di fianco a lui, respirando affannosamente, ma sorridendo allo stesso tempo. Sentiva di non riuscire a farne a meno.

Yuri di fianco a lui era nelle stesse identiche condizioni. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, sembrava stanco, ma sembrava felice, e Yuya sentiva di non poter chiedere niente di meglio.

“Ci saremmo risparmiati davvero parecchio tempo se solo ci fossimo decisi a mettere le cose in chiaro fin da subito, vero?” sentì il più piccolo chiedergli dopo qualche minuto, quando entrambi si erano ormai ripresi.

Yuya scrollò le spalle, sospirando.

“Lo so, piccolo. Ma l’importante è che siamo qui adesso, no? Anche” ridacchiò, piano. “Anche se c’è voluto un viaggio di diecimila chilometri fino in Francia.”

Chinen sorrise a quella sua affermazione, poi rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio, pensieroso.

“Non mi è mai piaciuto che mi chiamassi ‘piccolo’, sai?” disse alla fine, voltandosi verso di lui.

“E adesso?” chiese Yuya con un sorriso, passandogli un polpastrello sul profilo del viso.

Yuri ridacchiò, alzando le spalle.

“Adesso ha un significato diverso, no?”

Yuya annuì, tirandolo contro di sé e abbracciandolo, stringendolo il più forte che poteva.

“Ti amo, piccolo.” gli mormorò in un orecchio, affatto intenzionato a lasciarlo andare.

Sapeva di aver sprecato troppo tempo nel lasciare che tutto ciò che sentiva rimanesse non detto, ma adesso non aveva più nulla da temere, non con Yuri così fra le sue braccia.

Di lì in avanti, sperava davvero di non fare più niente di sbagliato.

Adesso che Yuri era suo, non l’avrebbe lasciato andare mai più.


End file.
